cap ou pas cap
by Leanolya
Summary: Quand Angleterre n'a toujours pas digéré la prise d'indépendance d'Alfred et lui prévoit un bon tour pour le ridiculiser. Mais où sa fratrie sans mêle, pour lui pourrir la vie. Ainsi qu'un français qui si il aurait su ne se serait pas invité ce jour-là.
1. Prologue

Titre: Cap ou pas cap

Sous-titre: Prologue

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power n'appartient qu'à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction posté. J'espère que ce prologue vous donnera envie de connaître la suite.

* * *

><p>Dans une fin de journée pluvieuse (comme souvent en Angleterre), dans un manoir à l'écart de la ville vivait Arthur Kirkland, soit l'Angleterre. Il était comme très souvent en train de préparer un de ses nouveaux plans de vengeance. Cette fois il visait Alfred F Jones, l'Amérique. Ces derniers jours l'américain venait de fêter une nouvelle fois son anniversaire d'indépendance et ça l'Anglais ne pouvait (toujours) pas le supporter. D'ailleurs en même temps qu'il préparait sa vengeance on pouvait l'entendre marmonnait des injures en anglais à l'égard de la jeune nation.<p>

Il continua jusqu'à ce que tous les petits papiers où l'on voyait des écriteaux écrit en encre verte soient mis dans une boite noire où on ne voyait pas son contenu de l'extérieur. Il alla poser la boite sur une petite table basse et fit un sourire digne de sa période de pirate en pensant aux misères qu'aurait son ingrat d'(ex-) fils demain. Il partit dans une des pièces de l'étage de la maison toujours avec un rictus qui apparaissait sur son visage.

.

Quelques heures plus tard au beau milieu de la nuit une ombre de forme humaine s'approcha de la boite et rajouta d'autres bouts de papier, on voyait ses cheveux roux/rouge qui dépassaient de sa capuche, il repartit d'un bon pas, satisfait de la nouvelle blague qu'il allait faire à l'encontre de son cher petit frère...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, dans les environs de midi et demi, Alfred vînt toquer à la porte de la maison du britannique. Celui-ci vint le recevoir, couvert de suit. Vu le manque d'intérêt que portais l'américain sur l'accoutrement de son ancien tuteur, ce dernier ne trouva même pas l'envie de lui expliquer qu'il y avait eu un problème dans la cuisine. D'ailleurs Alfred ne fut pas non plus surpris de trouver la Nation française au fourneau pour essayer de rattraper les échecs culinaires de l'anglais. Mais Angleterre puis voir sur le visage d'Amérique un certain soulagement et même sa mauvaise fois légendaire ne pouvait pas empêcher son cerveau de faire la conclusion qu'il ne voulait pas manger sa cuisine.<p>

Alfred n'ayant pas remarqué le soulagement qui c'était inscrit sur son visage ne comprit pas pourquoi Arthur ce mit à insulter copieusement le français, bien qu'il avait depuis longtemps des doutes qu'en au fait qu'il fallait vraiment une raison à ces deux là pour se disputer. Mais il devait bien admettre que ça l'amusait bien de les voir s'assassiner sous ses yeux avec l'aide d'insulte culte entre eux deux, telles que le fameux « _stupid frog_ » pour le côté anglais et « rosbif » pour le côté français.

Les laissant continuer leurs amabilités et après que Francis lui ai souhaité la bienvenue en coup de vent trop accaparé par son anglais, Alfred alla s'installer dans le salon. Il s'étonna de voir une étrange boite posée sur la table basse du salon, mais préféra ne pas s'avancer pour voir ce que c'était peur d'une vengeance de l'anglais, bien qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait (encore) put faire. Arthur le rejoint assez vite en maugréant des choses obscures à propos de grenouille, d'escargot et d'indigestion à cause de la cuisine française. Alfred ne releva pas sentant un combat perdu d'avance en essayant de faire entendre raison à l'anglais (bah oui la mauvaise foi à ce niveau ça ne se soigne pas). Ayant attendu que le plus vieux finissent ces multiples affirmation, l'ex-colonie reprit gaiement en demandant des nouvelles de la famille royale sachant que l'anglais serait flatté. Ce dernier effectivement fut d'un coup de bien meilleure humeur et lui répondit même avec un léger sourire en parlant des progrès du jeune prince.

Alfred n'écouta que d'une oreille discrète, mais ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexions que son ex-tuteur faisait vraiment penser à un papa-gâteau comme ça . Il eut une pensée qu'effectivement lorsqu'il était jeune Arthur l'avait ensevelie de jouets, peluches et autres cadeaux en tous genres. Sans compter qu'il lui faisait faire n'importe quoi tant la nation anglaise était permissif. Il avait même réussie une fois à l'époque ou Angleterre était encore un pirate craint, à le faire céder pour qu'il puisse prendre la barre bien évidemment le bateau avait vite finie par revenir entre les bonnes mains anglaises vu que la jeune nation avait bien du mal à le faire aller au bon endroit

C'est en étant dans ces souvenirs qu'Alfred vu le français apportait l'entrée et leurs demandait de s'installer. Ils mangèrent dans un certain calme, du moins autant que ce dernier puisse être possible avec les trois nations, car entre un anglais et un français qui se faisaient des remarques plus absurdes les une que les autres et un américains qui riait très fort sans raisons apparentes en disant périodiquement qu'il était un héros...

Non, le calme ne pouvait exister dans le manoir anglais. (Sans conter sur le fait que quand ce n'était pas une "bataille" France/Angleterre cela partait en un Angleterre/Amérique).

C'est quand leur dessert respectif furent finis qu'Angleterre repensa à sa ''terrible'' vengeance et que ce crétin d'américain allait le regretter. Il commença à ricaner et il est connu de toutes les nations que quand Angleterre ricane un mauvais quart d'heure se prépare pour un ou plusieurs d'entre eux. Justement depuis qu'il refaisait son rire de mégalomane, la pièce avait perdu quelques degrés, Angleterre était entouré d'un halo sombre, France resta stoïque trop occupé à écouter son alarme interne qui disait « attention, l' Albion prévoit encore un mauvais coup! », et l'américain eu l'envie subite de retourner dans son cher pays, sentant que ça allait être sa fête se souvenant miraculeusement de tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps pour énerver son _Dad_... euh ex-tuteur (colonisateur même et pas ce qu'il avait faillit dire OUBLIAIENT) et que son anniversaire venait de passer et que connaissant le spécimen il n'avait toujours pas dû avaler la pilule.

Malheureusement pour Alfred (mais heureusement pour cette histoire), Arthur ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exploser la fenêtre et de prendre la fuite, il l'attrapa et lui dit d'une voix mielleuse « _But America, do not leave so quickly. I've designed especially for you a new game, and you who love our latest news you can not leave now ... is not it_ ». Sentant ce qu'il allait arriver France dit qu'il allait faire les courses pour le dîner et qu'ils allaient les laisser jouer ensemble, pour leur rappeler le bon vieux temps... ça n'a pas marché. A peine avait-il finis sa phrase qu'Angleterre l'attrapa de sa main libre et lui dit d'une voix d'outre tombe « _Dear France, you not invited, but now that you're here, you will stay with us, after all there at there not a saying in France that says ''_Plus on est de fous plus on rit_'' no?_ »

Là d'un coup France se gifla mentalement d'être venu squatter la demeure anglaise ce jour-là.

* * *

><p>Volià, voilà... en espérant que cela vous ai plu! Si vous avez un commentaire à faire que cela soit négatif ou positif n'hésitaient pas, après tout je suis là pour m'améliorer donc tous est bon à prendre.<p>

Pour ceux qui ont du mal avec l'anglais, ou alors que mes phrases ne sont pas clair voici la traduction:

_But America, do not leave so quickly. I've designed especially for you a new game, and you who love our latest news you can not leave now ... is not it: _Mais Amérique, ne part pas si vite. J'ai conçu spécialement pour toi un nouveau jeu, et toi qui adore les nouveautés tu ne peux pas partir maintenant... n'est ce pas.

_Dear France, you not invited, but now that you're here, you will stay with us, after all there at there not a saying in France that says ''_Plus on est de fous plus on rit_'' no?_: Cher France, tu n'étais pas invité, mais maintenant que tu es là, tu va rester avec nous, après tous n'y à t-il pas un dicton en France qui dit « Plus on est de fous plus on rit »non


	2. Chapitre 1: Le calme avant la tempête

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power n'appartient qu'à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà le 1er chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis désolé de la taille qui je trouve est trop courte mais sur open ça me paraissait plus long

* * *

><p>Angleterre regarda fier de lui son travail. Ces deux compères encore évanouis (en même temps vu le coup qu'ils avaient chacun reçu de <em>Flyint Mc Bunny<em> ce n'était pas étonnant ) le plus vieux était affalé sur le canapé et pour le plus jeune à moitié installé dans un des fauteuils... entre il y avait une table basse ou était posé sa fameuse boite à questions autour du canapé et des trois fauteuils, cette partie de la pièce était entouré d'un étrange cercle tracé avec du sel. Ce dernier luisait faiblement d'une lumière verdâtre. Angleterre qui étais encore en dehors du cercle y entra à son tour et poussa son pire _ennemy_ pour lui même s'assoir. Oui il y avait encore deux autres fauteuils vide et alors si il préférait le canapé il n'allait pas aller d'en l'un des deux fauteuils, tous ça parce que ce _stupid frog_ était évanoui et était lui aussi comme par hasard sur le dit canapé. Mais Angleterre n'eut pas le temps de s'enfoncer encore plus dans ces pensée que l'américain commença à bouger puis papillonner des yeux, vite suivi par le français... En voyant leur expression ahuri en comprenant qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir Angleterre ne put se retenir de ricaner. Ricanement vite remplacé par un juron anglais quand ledit anglais se prit une tape derrière la tête.

_-__How ose you?! Fucking moron !_

-Langage Arthy... Et tu ne te serais pas pris un coup si tu n'avais pas refait ton rire de mégalomane. Je te le dit depuis que tu as été un empire que ce ricanement n'est pas digne d'un gentleman, mais tu ne m'écoute pas alors je suis obligé de faire mon devoir... cette tirade fut complété par un soupir mélo-dramatique venant de France, et en fond un étasunien qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

_-__How ose you me say tha'_

-Tu te répètes mon lapin~

_-__Shut up! And i'm not a rabbit and certainly not __**your **__rabbit, okay! And so how ose you me speak like that?_ Cria Angleterre au bord de la crise de nerf de ne jamais pouvoir apprécié une victoire sans que son éternel rival vienne lui gâcher la vie.

-Vois-tu mon lap' mais Francis se reprit vu le regard de tueur que lui envoya son ennemie préféré, euh Arthur le jour ou tu ne réagiras pu si vivement je perdrais une bonne partis de mon plaisir à te faire tourner en bourrique mais comme on peut tous le constater dans cette pièce ce jour est loin si il existe.

-..._Bastard_!

-Au plaisir mon cher~

-Euh _'scuse me..._ essaya Alfred qui n'aimait pas que l'attention ne soit pas sur lui _but England why we're you knocked out? And what are we again doing here?_

-C'est vrai ça Angleterre? reprit d'une voix plus sombre France.

-_Well see you_ reprit Arthur qui en se levant et ayant retrouvé d'un coup sa bonne humeur _dear America after all your jokes and your birthday for independence it was necessary that i also gave you a gift, no? And you dear France you not invited but America isn't is not against the idea of sharing his gift so you'll stay with us quietly ... and not you have no choice_ finit Angleterre sadiquement.

France ferma les yeux deux secondes le temps de se rappeler du petit Albion qui le suivait partout avec qui il faisait des couronnes de fleurs, ce disant que des fois il se demandait vraiment comment ils avaient pu en arriver là et surtout ou était passé cet adorable bambin ou du moins comment était il devenu ce jeune adulte grognon, possessif, sadique et surtout de mauvaise foi. Il s'autorisa un soupir puis ré-ouvra ses yeux pour tomber face à deux orbes émeraude qui pétillaient de joie mal contenu.

Le plus jeune des européens voyant qu'il avait de nouveau l'attention de son aîné lui fit un sourire ironique et ré-enchaîna_but i'm sure this does not bother you, isn't it?_

France n'ayant pas envie de perdre cette joute verbale surtout pas devant témoin fût-ce Alfred décida d'y aller au culot:

« Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord dit il en enlaçant Arthur sous le choc non pas de la répartie française -il avait l'habitude- mais de son aplomb à le prendre dans ces bras, le français récidiva en lui susurrant à l'oreille assez fort pour que la mauvaise fois britannique ne puisse pas intervenir mais assez faiblement pour que l'américain ne puisse pas entendre un _my love_ qui eut la répercussion de faire rougir l'anglais, ainsi que de lui couper toutes répartis.

Le français fier de son effet relâcha son anglais et sous l'œil interrogateur de l'américain figea un sourire sur ses lèvres.

L'anglais mis une bonne minute à sans remettre et une autre à retrouver un visage sans rougeur inopportunes.

-_Bloody frog_... marmonna l'anglais puis un sourire réitéra sur ses lèvres et il annonça, Ne croit certainement pas que cela va changer quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui est supérieur en force, et c'est parole te sont aussi adressés _America. _Dit vite Angleterre voyant la mine de son ex-colonie qui s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose.

L'américain s'étant fait couper l'herbe sous le pied et sachant très bien quand l'absence de son jumeau en présence des deux autres vieilles nations, il ne pourrait de toutes façon pas en placer une, il se mit maturément à bouder après avoir quand même répliqué qu'un héros de toutes manières était le plus fort et que ce ne serait pas le Roast-beef ennemie qui gagnerait à la fin, car les héros ne perdait jamais...

Arthur fier de son effet, prit la boite sur la table basse et d'un geste désinvolte montra tour à tour à America et France ladite boite et sans se départir de son sourire de prédateur il se mit presque à ronronner quand il demanda avec une innocence feinte qui voulait commencer.

Voyant qu'aucune des deux autres nations ne voulaient répondre et que bien évidemment aucunes ne s'approcha de la boite, Angleterre soupira légèrement agacé de voir que son plan risquait de tomber à l'eau, et donc il ne leurs laissa pas le choix en disant son dernier atout.

-Vous savez, pour vous montrer ma bonne fois je vais y jouer avec vous et je limites le jeu à trois tours soit trois essais chacun, par contre pour chaque refus cela rajoutes deux tours à celui qui refuse. C'est un bon marché et puis imaginé que vous mettez trop longtemps à finir je vais être obligé en bon devoir d'hôte de vous apporter à manger et vu que vous êtes toujours insatisfait de ma cuisine -je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, ma cuisine est très bonne non mais- alors cela sera que du pain avec du marmite.

A l'annonce que venait faire l'anglais un froid glaciale venait couvrir la salle à mangée, cependant les deux nations aux yeux bleus devaient bien admettre que de la part de leur homologue ce marché semblait être le meilleur qui leur proposerait. Ils acceptèrent donc après quelques bref secondes d'hésitation, et Alfred décréta quand héros qu'il était il commencerait en premier.

Angleterre satisfait s'assit à son tour dans un des fauteuils encore libre -oui il ne se remettrait pas dans le canapé car un certain frogie était à présent réveillé- et tendit la boite au jeune état.

Alfred fit un début de sourire qui se transforma en grimace tant il n'était pas assuré. Il inspira un grand coup et déplia la feuille. Il fut étonné de voir que le défi écrit d'une encre verte était des plus banale venant d'Angleterre. De plus la plus jeune nations Européenne avait prit la peine d'écrire la phrase en Français, l'état se demanda bien pourquoi alors que le français n'était normalement pas censé venir et même si c'était prévu ne lui aurait pas fait ce plaisir...il préféra ne pas poser de question sentant la sempiternelle guerre franco-anglaise revenir.

Pendant ce temps les deux autres, l'un attendant dans l'angoisse du défis et l'autre dans l'impatience pour savoir ce que cet idiot avait pioché avaient leurs yeux rivés sur le petit bout de papier entre les mains du plus jeune.

Ce dernier un peu plu sûre de lui lut le défi inscrit.

- « _Hum, well_... Asseyez-vous par terre et relevez-vous sans les mains!

- C'est tout! S'exclama le français surpris par le manque d'humiliation de la question et ne se demandant pas pourquoi l'Américain l'avait dit en français.

Angleterre afficha un faible sourire en se disant que ces homologues s'attendaient à un piège.

Ce sourire fut d'ailleurs accueillit comme un aveux d'une entourloupe venant d'Angleterre par France tant ce dernier après plus de 700 ans de méfiance et d'instinct de survie envers l'anglais, qu'il ne pouvait croire à la simplicité de la question c'est pourquoi le français reprit d'un ton méfiant:

-Angleterre, avoue ce que tu mijotes depuis tout à l'heure tu fait des compromis et tes questions sont trop ''gentilles'' qu'est-ce que tu prépare?

L'américain d'accord avec le français n'ayant lui aussi pas l'habitude de cette attitude venant de l'anglais attendit

_-Honnestly _vous devriez voir vos têtes faudrait les prendre en photo, pouffa l'anglais _and France _ce n'est q'UNE questions parmi tant d'autres, certes celle-ci et comme tu dis ''gentille'' il accentua les guillemets avec ses doigts, _but _cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elles le sont toutes donc au lieu de me regarder ainsi assiez toi et prie pour que des questions plus embêtante ne te tombes pas dessus. Il finit par afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres et le français se dit qu'il avait dû s'être pris un coup de trop lors de leurs dernières disputes car il n'agissait vraiment pas comme d'habitude.

L'étasunien se décida à mettre en action son gage se disant que plus vite il pourrait s'éloigner de son ex-tuteur mieux il se porterait. Il se mit sur le dos et après de trois retour sur le dos puis sur le postérieur il se mit à gesticuler des bras et se remit debout. Devant les deux nations européenne qui était à moitiés hilare tant, Amérique avait eut du mal à se relever et que quand ce n'est pas nous même qui le faisons ont trouves toujours ça drôle.

-AHAHAHAH! I'm the hero! se mit à crier avec sa voix haut percher le jeune état dans sa gloire de la réussite.

Les deux autres amusés par la candeur du plus jeune n'eurent pas l'envie de le contredire et ceux même venant de la nation anglaise qui était heureux de voir celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son fils aussi enthousiasme et cela même malgré les guerres du dernier siècle, bien qu'il ne savourait jamais qu'il le considèrerait encore comme son fils.

A quelques régions de là se trouvait quatre rouquins, trois garçons et une fille, qui attendaient en frétillant d'impatience que leur vengeance s'abatte sur les trois imbéciles qui jouaient plus ou moins contre leur gré au jeu de leur petit frère. Bien qu'à la base leur vengeance n'était censé toucher que leur idiot de frangin et son ex-protégé, le français- comme à son habitude diront certain- c'était rajouté. Ils avaient d'abord eu un doute sur leur plan si génial ne voulant pas que leur cousin qu'il appréciait soit lui aussi ''menacé'' par leur surprise mais comme dit l' écossais du lot le frenchie ne s'était pas plus alarmer que le referendum se soit clôturé par un non pour l'indépendance de l'Ecosse, et qu'indirectement il méritait un peu ce qui allait lui arriver et que vu les questions qu'ils avaient rajoutés dans le jeu cela pourrait être encore plus intéressant. Les trois autres, se contentèrent d'acquiescé en ayant marre de leur frère déprimé depuis son référendum raté, et vu qu'ils avaient décidé a l'insu de leur frère présent lui permettre de faire une bonne crasse à leur plus jeune frère pour qu'il puisse passer ses nerf et qu'ils puissent chacun retourner à leurs affaires respectives sans qu'il y ai un écossais les appelant à n'importe quelles heures leur disant qu'il allait défoncer cet tête de raton laveur qu'il méritait que tous le monde l'abandonne et que tout était de sa faute... bien bourré donc et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le coeur à lui raccrocher mais qu'aucun souhaitaient que cela continu c'était donc mis d'accord pour aider leur frère écossais.

Heureusement pour eux que le seul blond de la fratrie les ai appelés chacun pour une bonne idée de cadeau pour l'Américain. C'est dernier sauf Ecosse qui ne lui avait jamais répondu au téléphone, c'était étonné qu'il se soit fait copieusement insulté- bon ça cela changeait pas- alors qu'ils avaient chacun donné de bonne idée d'humiliation à leur cadet contre l'Américain, mais avec l'anglais comme ils le disent souvent fallait pas chercher...

* * *

><p>Hola, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche pour la suite<p>

**Traduction: **(je n'ai mis que l'ai phrase les autres étant transparent et basique )

_How ose you?! Fucking moron !_: Comment ose-tu?

_How ose you me say tha'_: Comment ose-tu me dire ç'

_-Shut up! And i'm not a rabbit and certainly not __**your **__rabbit, okay! And so how ose you me speak like that?_: Tais-toi! Et je ne suis pas un lapin et certainement pas **ton **lapin, ok! Et donc comment ose-tu me parler comme ça?

_but England why we're you knocked out? And what are we again doing here?_; mais Angleterre pourquoi nous avoir assomés? Et que faisons nous encore ici

_Well see you_: Et bien tu vois

_dear America after all your jokes and your birthday for independence it was necessary that i also gave you a gift, no? And you dear France like I've sai, you not invited but America isn't is not against the idea of sharing his gift so you'll stay with us quietly ... and not you have no choice_:Cher Amérique après toutes tes farces et ton anniversaire d'indépendance c'était necessaire que je te donne un cadeau, non? Et toi cher France comme je l'ai tu n'étais pas invité mais Amérique n'est pas contre l'idée de partager son cadeau afin que tu puissses rester avec nous tranquillement...et non tu n'a pas le choix.

_but i'm sure this does not bother you, isn't it?_: Mais je suis sûre que cela ne te dérange pas n'est ce pas?


End file.
